Quest for the Rune Chapter 1
by Dragonlord
Summary: Minako and Rei get thrown into another World foll of Magic, Dragons and Fantasy...


=== Sailor Moon: Quest for the Rune === A Fanfic by Dragonlord (saphirdragon@hotmail.com) My Website: http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Omega/8082/ This Story (with pictures): http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Omega/8082/qftr1.html === 

Summary: 

In a moment of peace, Minako and Rei get ripped out of their world, thrown into another reality. They discover a world full of magic, fabulous creatures and knights. But they also discover modern machines and a terrible fate. The fate of the rune of death. How will they come home and survive this adventure? You will see... 

Chapter 1 Fate of the Rune 

1 

They saved the world, several times, fighting evil and terror. Now they rest. With their 18 years living Usagi and the others had gone through much. But the last time was peaceful. So they were sitting on on a few big stones beside a beautiful lake. The five friends watched the surface in silence, enjoying the peaceful moments. 

They were on summer vacation and had decided to come here. Long time ago they had been here already, and got into another fight. But not this time. It was their last day here, and every day they were swimming, lying around or reading books. In Usagi's case nothing had changed. She kept reading her comic books. But she had become more adult, completely different from the crybaby she once had been. 

Suddenly Ami's computer beeped. Ami grabbed it and turned it on. It showed high energy readings. >What's it?< asked Usagi. Ami's eyes went over the little screen. Finally she rose her head and looked puzzled at her friend. >Energy fields are building up everywhere.< All eyes watched the scene. >I can't see anything.< Minako told her friends. >I can't feel anything.< Rei looked confused. >Usually i feel trouble coming.<

>Maybe it's no trouble. Maybe it's peacef...< Usagi could not finish the sentence. Lightning and thunder interrupted her, and dark clouds appeared out of nowhere. Usagi yelled and fell backwards from the rock she was sitting on. Ami and Makoto rushed to her helping her to get up. Minako stood up too, trying to leave their resting place. Suddenly the ground quaked and she stumbled. Rei grabbed her blonde friend, but stumbled, too. Both fell from the rocks into the water. 

>Rei!! Minako!< yelled Makoto, not getting any response. Usagi thought fast, crying out loud >Moon Eternal Power Make Up>, transforming into Eternal Sailor Moon. 

Meanwhile Minako and Rei surfaced again. >What's happening?< asked Minako. >I don't know. I'm still not feeling anything. Come on, lets swim to the others.< Rei wanted to start swimming, but it was so dark she couldn't see in which direction. >Usagi! Makoto! Ami!< both were shouting into the darkness. As they got no response, Minako came nearer to Rei. >Let's stay together, before we loose each other, too.<

As Usagi's transformation was finished, she sky had cleared. The scene was as calm as before, but no sign of their friends. >Maybe they're on the ground...maybe they're d...de...< Usagi began to sob, falling back to her old behavior. Makoto placed her hand on Sailor Moons shoulder. >Don't think such things...they're alive, do you hear me?< Sailor Moon nodded. Meanwhile Ami transformed too. Sailor Mercury activated her visor and scanned the lake. >The Energy readings have gone away, but i can't locate them. I'll take a look myself.< Saying the last word Mercury jumped off the edge and splashed into the water. 

As the darkness lifted, Minako found herself still swimming beside Rei. But the landscape had changed entirely. The Mountains were gone, the grass and the trees were greener and the sky was of an such beautiful blue, that Minako nearly forgot to swim and swallowed a bit if the water. Coughing she was swimming towards the shore. Rei followed her close, looking around. >Were are we?<

Ami was in her element, water. She searched the ground near the place her friends fell in for several minutes, then she gave up. They were not there. Total lost in her thoughts she rose from the water and walked towards Sailor Moon and Makoto. >No sign of them, but we will find them! You can bet on that!< she tried to make a hopeful face, and Sailor Moon tried to smile. >Ok. Lets call Luna and Artemis. Maybe they know what could have happened here.<

2 

>So were are we?< >I can't tell you, just like the last two times you asked.< Answered the raven-haired girl. They were lying on the ground waiting for their clothes, which hung on a near tree, to get dry. But the sun was shining and it was hot, so it won't last long. >Wow, it's getting pretty hot here!< Minako said. >Yeah.< >Have you recognized the fishes here? They are shining in all different colors, i've never seen something beautiful like that before.< Minako sat up and watched the waves. When Rei not answered Minako turned to her. >What's up Rei, are you thinking about a way home?< >Yes...No, I'm sensing someone, and he's coming our way.< >Oh.< Then Minako looked at Rei and remembered that they were just wearing their underwear. Suddenly her face went red. >What if the arriver sees us like that?< The two girls jumped up and ran to the tree, were they got dressed in the fastest time in their life. The clothes were still wet, but they were the only ones they had. Just as they were finished appeared a human-like creature between the trees. It was wearing an armor made of wood and metal. The skin was green, the eyes red and 2 big teeth were visible. The creature carried a big sword on it's back. >I'm scared.< Minako tried to hold back Rei who was stepping out of her cover. Rei walked toward the arriver and stopped before him. >Hi.< She said. Now she could see it clearly. Around it's neck hung tiny sculls, like of rats, and bigger version were attached an it's shoulders. And it was big, bigger than Makoto if she were here. It ginned evil. >Well hello there. Who have we here? A helpless little girlie?< The deep voice growled. But it had not noticed Minako yet, who was hiding behind a tree. >I'm not that helpless, big fellow. I just wanted to know were I am.< The Warrior laughed out loud. >In the forest of Altyr of course. And I know were you will go. You will bring me easy money on the market.< Too quick for his size he grabbed Rei and threw her over his shoulders and intended to continue his way. 

Minako watched the scene from her hiding place. As she green guy grabbed Rei, she got ready to transform. Suddenly a strange force took control over her. She grabbed high in the air and the transformation-pen appeared. Taking it she spoke the magical words, but she was surprised to hear her saying not the usual stuff. >Warrior Princess Power...Make Up!< A Flash of light appeared and the transformation was complete. But her words were not the only different thing. She still wore her clothes, just that now parts of a shiny armor were over it. >What the heck is happening?< But she could wonder later, now she had to free Rei. 

The Orc was surprised, as a blonde girl in a armor stepped on the road. >Hey you! I am Fantasy Venus and now drop that girl or i'll crush you!< Again the orc laughed out loud, while Rei hammered with her bare hands on his back, but she caused no noticeable damage. >Funny little girls running around today.< With the right hand he drew his sword. >And now out of my way you freak.< >Who's the freak here?< Venus pointed her finger out on the Orc and orange hearts shot out. Just before they reached him he was able to hop aside. But he was not fast enough and it hit him in the side. Screaming he went to the ground and Rei was able to get free. 

>It was about time that you helped me, Minako. Hey, where you got that armor?< >Don't know, just appeared when i wanted to transform.< Rei thought about the words of her friend, then she too grabbed her transformation pen in the air, but she too didn't transform right. >Warrior Princess Power...Make Up!< Suddenly armor parts similar to Minakos appeared in the air, hovered around and then attached to Rei. >Cool. It's not even heavy.<

The orc rose from the ground, holding a hand on his side. These damn girls were instructed in magic, who would have thought that? They both stood before him, watching him. >What are you looking at?< he said angry. >We've never seen something like you, so what are you?< the one with the red armor asked. Have they never seen an orc? He looked confused at the pair. >Why? I am an orc, just like every big green guy. Now go your way, and i'll go mine.< He wanted to be far away as soon as possible. Defeated by magik using kids, what a shame. >You are lucky that we let you leave after you attacked us.< Without saying another word the green creature left, still holding his burned side. 

After the orc was out of sight, Minako and Rei left in the other direction. The armor disappeared automatically. Walking they watched the beautiful landscape. In one direction mountains reached high up to the clouds, Minako looked to the top which was covered witch snow. Suddenly she stopped walking. >Hey Rei, look! There on the top of the middle mountain.< Rei looked there and stopped walking, too. >What is that?<

Nedanote sat on his dragon, ready to take off. The castle he owned was built on the top of the Nameria-mountain, including a landing-space for his fleet. Grinning he watched his guards climbing on the backs of the giant reptiles. As all were sitting he gave the command and they lifted in the air. They started their journey towards the big city were he had some important things to do. If he wants to be the ruler of all this, he had to find the second part of the deathrune. It broke into 2 pieces when the ancient mages and the last warrior princess saved the world. The warrior princess died in the battle but she combined her power with that of a mage and the deathrune broke. The evil forces were pushed back into their prison deep in the mountains. Someone built the castle on the gate, and when that someone died, Nedanote heard of it and won it in a hard combat. He resurrected the reign of the Dragonriders, and from all over the country brave warriors came to join him. But as every leader, he seeked more power, and to get it he had to find the second part of the rune, so he could free the forces the mountain was holding. He wouldn't not tell of himself that he's evil, he intended to command the evil forces to his own needs, and when he reached his goal, he would prison them again. Now they had nearly reached their destination and the dragons began to sink through the clouds. 

Rai and Minako watched the dragons in leaving the mountain. They threw gigantic shadows over the land, and it seemed that there were people sitting on their backs. >I can't believe it! Dragons!< they said in union and continued staring at the fleet until they were out of sight. Rei got back her voice first. >Let's find a place for the night.<

3 

>So they just fell into the water and disappeared?< Artemis asked. >I tried to trace them with the computer but they're out of reach.< Ami shook her head. >We though that you would know what it could be...< >No. We never encountered something like that.< Luna said sadly. >We should investigate the lake, maybe we find something. Usagi, Makoto, get transformed, we'll head to the lake. Ami, you and Artemis stay here and search the database for similar incidents.< And so they did. 

It was already dark when Minako and Rei finally reached a village. >How do we pay them?< Rei said. >Hmmm?< >We will have to pay if we want to stay over the night.< >Oh...don't know. Maybe we have to work for it.< Minako took a look around. >Why are they looking at us that way?< People ran away, other came nearer and some even followed them. They looked like right out of a history-book. Most of the men wore weapons. Knifes and bows were visible. The people whispered but Minako understood no word. Then finally someone shouted. >It's them! The Warrior Princesses have arrived!<

As it got dark Usagi, Makoto and Luna returned from their search. >Have you found something?< Ami asked them, but Usagi just shook her head. Makoto sat down beside Ami and handed her the scanner Ami gave them before. >Nothing, but here are the scannings of the lake and the area around it.< >Oh...ok. We found nothing either. Just a few reports about dimensional travelling but nothing that helps. But we can now compare the scanning you just took with these reports.< Ami got to work. 

>So what is happening here?< Minako asked the major of the little town called Melnot. When they had entered the town many people greeted them, leaded them to an inn, were the major already waited for them. >It's happening like it's written in the ancient books. It's the story we tell our children at night: The day when the warrior princesses arrive to seek the deathrune, a magical stone which is possessing incredible power. It can't fall in the wrong hands, or we are all doomed.< >Why do you think it's us?< Rei asked sceptically. >A blonde and a raven haired girl arriving alone through the dangerous forest should be easy to recognize. But it happened that one of our hunters watched your fight with the orc. First he wanted to help you, but then he watched you<, he pointed at Minako, >transform and remembered the tale of the four warrior princesses, leaded by their queen. The tale says that two of them will come first and help us. But it's late now and we will discuss it tomorrow, if you want?< >Of course. But were do we sleep?< Rei asked. >We managed a room for you in this inn. Justin will show you the way.< A small boy opened a door and waved them to come. Rei and Minako stood up and followed him upstairs were they entered their room. Two beds were standing on one wall with only little space left between. On the other side of the room was a big window which showed a beautiful view over the town. Now they were alone once again. >Wow! Can you believe this? We're trapped in some other dimension were they call us "Warrior Princesses".< Minako said. >After all we've been through, i believe everything.< Rei tried to grin, but her friend kept looking said. >Don't make a face like this, we will get home. I have a good feeling...< >If you say so. And what will we do now?< Minako said while sitting down on a bed. >I will go to sleep now, and you should do the same.< Rei lay down on the other bed. Minako watched her friend but her thoughts were far away. After five minutes she noticed that she froze and Rei was already sleeping. Trying not to make any noise she laid down. Suddenly Rei turned to the other side (so she was not sleeping) and looked at Minako. They looked each other in the eyes until Rei stood up, came to the blonde and lay down beside her. >I'm glad i'm not alone in this mess.< Minako whispered. >I too.< They hugged each other and fell asleep soon. 

>Don't lie to me!< Neganote shouted. >I don't like it when people lie to me.< He walked around the old monk who was sitting on the ground in front of his throne. I few days ago Nedanote had read about the defenders of the truth, a realm of monks hiding the deathrune. So he flew off to get informations yesterday and was attacked when they arrived. He lost 4 of his precious dragons and ten of his best men. But his guards took care of this little problem, killed most of the monks and caught one of them. >I didn't lie.< he said calmly. >I really don't know were the deathrune is.< >You will talk...you will!<

After eating breakfast the Major told the two girls some news. >The King wants to see you.< Minako was surprised. >How have you sent him the message of our arrival so fast?< >I spoke with his helper Loyd over the telephone of course. Don't you have telephones were you came from?< A huge sweatdrop appeared on Minako's forehead. >Of course! Sure, we have telephones, too.< >So this world has some technical progress.< Now Rei was surprised. >Does that mean we drive to the King?< >Drive? We will ride...< The Mayor grinned. Soon they were on their way. 

>That's it!< shouted Ami and was suddenly surrounded by the others. >Come on, tell us.< Usagi couldn't wait to hear it. Ami pressed a few buttons and the screen changed from plain text to the picture of a planet similar to the earth. Just that the continents were smaller and greener. >What you see is a yet unnamed planet on the other side of our universe. The whole thing matches with an incident that happened in central Europe. A guy was pushed into a lake and disappeared for several days. When he appeared again he came out of the lake were he fell in, and he spoke of a other world, dragons, magic and that kind. Of course nobody believed him.< >How should someone. I mean, dragons, magic, another world. People haven't seen what we've seen.< Makoto said. Usagi looked at her. >What? You believe that dragons exist? Ami, please tell me we don't have to go there!<

to be continued... 


End file.
